You're Never Gonna Be Alone
by No.1DigiBakuFan
Summary: This one's for WizGato17, who's been going thought a lot, and I want her to know that she's not alone! Aura belongs to Lunamon97, Angie belongs to the creators of Pokemon, Nate belongs to WizGato17 and Louisa belongs to me. This has nothing to do with the girl's, or my, stories.


**You're Never Gonna Be Alone**

_She was all alone, as always. She liked it thought. Being alone was one of the finer things in life, if you asked her. _

_But she did wonder what it was like to feel like she had friends. Having someone to talk to. Having someone who could be her shoulder to cry on. Someone to laugh with. Someone to tease. Someone to have a friendly verbal fight with instead of one for her life. Someone she could rely on._

_But who was she kidding! She was a weirdo and "The Loser". No one wanted someone like her as their friend. She was as useful as a peace of gum under their shoes._

It was raining, windy and dark out-side, the whether reflecting someone's emotions as they sat in their class waiting for it all to end.

It was a girl with brown hair, in a ponytail at the side of her head, light-blue eyes and light skin. Today in school, everyone was aloud to wear whatever they wanted to. She was wearing a white Japanese style T-shirt with red collars around the neck and sleeves. A light green skirt with two orange stripes, matching leg-ins and tall white heel-less boots with yellow lining. She was 14-years-old.

The bell rang. It was over. Time to go home.

The girl went to pick her bag up, when it was kicked away from her.

"Opps! Sorry loser!" A female voice taunted. The brown-haired girl heard her and her friends laughing as they walked out of the classroom. Everyday was the same. Come to school, get picked on, go home. She didn't care thought. She was use to it by now.

She picked up her bag and walked out of the classroom. She passed a lot of students, taunting her as she went. She didn't react though. It was a waist of energy.

She walked out of the school, getting wet with-in seconds.

"_Oh fucking great. I'm gonna be socked by the time I get home._" She mentally cursed and looked down. Suddenly, she couldn't feel the rain any-more. She looked up to see a pink, green, blue and grey umbrella protecting her from the rain. She looked behind her and saw 3 girls her age.

One had black hair, with blue high-lights, dark eyes and light skin. She was wearing a turtle-neck T-shirt, with some of her stomach showing, blue short sleeves and a blue neck. She had a blue back-bag, blue denim jeans, blue wrist bands and blue tennis shoes.

The other girl was a bit different. She had short, almost uncombed blue hair and hazel eyes. This girl was wearing an over-sized, long sleeve green shirt with a blue collar, with green sweat pants with a single white stripe coming down the side of the legs and green sneakers.

And finally the girl who was holding the extra large umbrella. She had light blond long strait hair, light blue eyes and pail skin. She was wearing a pink short sleeved T-shirt with a red heart, blue cercal shaped goggles with a grey band, black belt with white spots and a white cercal shaped buckle, light blue denim jeans, white socks and red and pink trainers.

They were giving her friendly smiles.

She couldn't believe it! THEY were being nice to her. Angie Aoi, the blue-haired girl and queen of the football team. Louisa Kanbara, the goggle-head and singing-sensation of the school. And Aurora "Aura" Powers, the blue girl and leader-figure of the school. They were all in the same place, at the same time, not trying to kill each other and giving her shelter from the rain.

"It's okay Natea Smith, we won't let you get wet." Aura said kindly.

"Please, just call me Nate."The brown haired girl, Natea "Nate" Smith, said with watery-eyes.

"Okay Nate!" Angie said with a smile.

"And remember you're not alone, any-more." Louisa said.

"Sure we messed up in primary and lost our friendship with each other..." Angie started.

"But we're ready to NOT kill each other any-more..." Aura said.

"And get you back in the gang to be friends again." Louisa finished.

True, the girls were once the best of friends online and in primary. No one could get between them. Not unless Hell friezed over. But it did and the girls all hated each other because of some misunderstanding. But, by the looks of things, they had talked and were friends again. Nate was about to say something, but Louisa read her mind and giggled.

"Let's, for now, just say that my little brother gave us a hand." Louisa winked.

"So shut up and cry already." Angie said with a smile.

"Because we're here for you." Aura said as they had a group hug.

Finally, after so many years of lonesome, Nate, Aura, Angie and Louisa were together again and they're never gonna be alone.

**The End**


End file.
